The present invention relates generally to transfer apparatus for moving work supporting pallets from station to station so that a plurality of successive operations can be performed on the work mounted on the pallets, and more particularly, to a locating and clamping mechanism for precisely positioning and securing the pallet at each work station.
When performing a series of operations such as grinding, turning, drilling, boring, etc., at successive work stations, it is important, and indeed critical, to accurately position the work piece at each work station relative to the work performing tool so that an accurately machined work piece can be consistently produced. In some systems, the work pieces are grasped and transferred directly between work stations and deposited in fixtures where they are in a position to be machined. These systems sometimes require complex machinery to handle and orient the work pieces to their proper position.
In other systems, the work is secured to a pallet which then is transferred between the work stations and precisely located and clamped at the proper position to put the work piece in the proper location where it can be machined. Still, the pallet must be precisely located and secured to enable the consistent accurate machining of a plurality of work pieces. It is the object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved locating and clamp-up mechanism for precisely locating and securing a pallet at a predetermined position at a work station to enable the machining of the work piece supported on the pallet.